


J and His Love for Mascots

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Humor, J and his love for mascots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sho dresses in a mascot costume for the birthday party of a friend's child. Jun is the uncle of one of the kids attending the party when he sees Mascot!Sho and loses his damn mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J and His Love for Mascots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the [http://je-summerfic.livejournal.com/849.html](JE%20Summer%20Ficeme)

Aiba always has trouble sitting still for the duration of his three hours long World History I lecture. Thankfully for him the professor believed that a twenty minute break was necessary in order to keep his students from becoming ancient ruins themselves. As soon as the class was dismissed and the professor left the classroom for the short break; the college student sprang out of his seat, stretching his body, noisily as he approached his best friend's seat.

"Hey, Nino wanna go to the batting center after class?"

The young man shrugs noncommittally knowing that Aiba will take it as a yes and drag him to the place with him after their lecture ends. The gangly man turns to ask his other seat mate but is cut before he can speak. 

"Pass. I promised my sister I'd be there for my nephew's birthday party." The rejection had the effect of diminishing the brightness on Aiba's face and the usually stoic man had to fight the compelling urge to give in to the other man's request. 

"Aw, it can't be helped I guess."

"What about Sho-san?" Nino asked and Aiba's smile went back to resemble a shining sun. Jun nodded at his classmate thankfully for diverting their friend's attention from him. 

"You're right, we can invite Sho-chan!" he exclaimed excitedly. 

"Cue J's change of plans in 3, 2..." Nino smirked making Jun scowl at the innocent looking devil which is how Jun liked to call him. 

Of course the observant asshole would know about his crush on Aiba's childhood friend Sakurai Sho. Jun always made a point to act nonchalant whenever they were hanging out but something must have slipped for the other to notice. Aiba texts Sho while the other two young men proceed to glare at each other. 

"Aw..." The gangly young man whined distracting Jun and Nino from their silent argument. 

"He can't?" Nino asked. 

"Said he had work." 

"Can't be helped. We're still going though, right?" he asks again although he already knows the answer. 

"Of course!" Aiba said cheerfully and Jun wondered how it was possible for someone to bounce back so quickly. 

"Oi, professor's back." Jun points out when he sees the old man enter the room and the three of them get back to their seats. 

The remaining thirty-five minutes of lecture seemed like an eternity so when the class was finally dismissed, the trio was glad to be free for the rest of the day. As soon as they get out, Jun says goodbye to both of his classmates since he had to go help his sister with preparing for the birthday party. She had told him her husband would still be at work and she needed the help. The duo bid goodbye back to him and off he was to his older sister's house. 

\--

Jun didn't know what he was expecting from a bunch of six-year olds. The party had been loud and crazy since it started. The kids kept running around everywhere and pulling him in all directions, that the young man wanted nothing more than to get out of there. His brother in law was running late and he was the one responsible for bringing the entertainment to the kids that day. Meanwhile he was tasked with keeping the kids occupied while his sister took care of the food. 

He had been playing Daruma-san with some of the children while the rest ran amok around them when a shrill scream was heard and all of the kids stampede to the living room. Jun followed them in a haze making a mental note to think it twice before having children. As soon as he entered the house he understood why the little ones ran in such a frenzy, and it took all of his will power to remind himself he was a grown adult and jumping on a fuzzy bear mascot would probably not set a good example for the children. 

He would wait.

 

\---

Despite his no-nonsense appearance Sakurai Sho was very good with children and enjoyed his part-time job at birthday parties. Even the most difficult ones were often interesting to work with as they presented him with a new challenge so it was no trouble to him to agree dressing up in a bear costume for his high school sempai's son's birthday party. 

The party started at three pm but that day he had class until two. Sho figured he could still make it on time if he left class a little earlier that day which is exactly what he did. A little before noon Sho receives a text from Masaki asking him he wants to hang out later. He declines, telling his childhood friend that he has work later. He knew Nino would be, Masaki doesn't take no's from Nino but he wondered if Jun would be there too.  
Sho's thoughts veered in the direction of Aiba's new friend. They had all met a few times for drinks and Sho had the impression that Jun was stoic and not very expressive which contrasted very much with Aiba's cheerfulness and eagerness to share his emotions. He tried talking to the man a few times but it was mostly small talk. Nino told him the guy was being a coy bastard but Sho had no idea what he was talking about. 

Class demanded enough of his attention that day that he had no more time to ponder about Nino’s words and once he was done with it all he had in mind was to make it in time to meet with his sempai so he could get to his job for the afternoon. Sho arrived right in the nick of time to their meeting place only to receive a call from Sato.

“Sho, I’m sorry I’m gonna be running late so go on ahead to the party, my wife will be expecting you already. I’ll send you the address via mail.” 

“Oh, okay, sure.” 

“Ah, I should probably warn you to be careful…” 

“Is okay sempai, I’m pretty used to kids. I’ll handle it.”

“No, not the kids, is my brother in law... He really loves mascots.” 

Sho assured the man that he would be fine and bid him goodbye. 

 

It took him a while to get to the house of his former sempai, he rang the doorbell and was quickly greeted by Sato’s wife, Mei. She led them inside and to a room where he could change, on his way listening to the laughter of kids but he couldn’t see them from where they were. Mei told him about her brother entertaining the kids while he arrived. She giggled as she left him to change but Sho wasn’t sure why. 

He came out of the room dressed with his costume and it didn’t take long for one of the kids to notice him and alert the others excitedly. Suddenly he was swarmed by children pulling and jumping around him. Sho untangled himself from the kids with a little difficulty and stepped back so all of them could see them.

It was showtime. 

“Hello kids, how are you today?” He asked them in a funny deep voice. 

“Fine!” They yelled back as that was the way of children. Still Sho’s job was tiring these kids and get all the sugar they ingest at the party out of their system before they go back home. 

“What? I couldn’t hear you!” He asked again. 

“FINE!” The children yelled louder and Sho made a gesture as if the sound was so powerful that it made him fall back on his butt, making the kids laugh. 

As he got back up with the help of a few of the children who were still laughing, Sho attention was brought to a young man standing by the sliding door leading to the patio. He was momentarily frozen in place as he recognized Jun, looking like he wanted to burst. Wait, if he remembered correctly Sato said his brother in law, loved mascots… It couldn’t be, Jun.

Only one way to find out.

“Hey there, come join us” He invited the younger man keeping his character’s voice hoping Jun wouldn’t recognize him… yet. 

Of all the things Sho had been expecting none of them included the force in which Jun ran and bumped against him giggling happily. His face was completely different from his usual serious expression making Sho smile to himself thinking of how adorable the other man looked right now and _he_ was the one wearing a bear costume. 

“I need a little help,” Sho addressed the kids once Jun regained some of his composure and backed down from him. “What do you think of having onii-san here helping me, is that okay?”

“Okay!” the kids shouted back. 

“Very well, let’s begin!” 

\---

Jun was having trouble containing himself when whoever was inside the costume was indulging him so much. So far he had been helping out with handling the kids during the games but every so often the young man would latch onto the bear's arm cheerfully or try to take its head which always ended up with the guy inside the costume act all freaked out and the kids yelling at him to leave their friend alone. That earned him a few reprimands quiet reprimands from his sister. Still the guy didn't seem fazed by his behavior so whenever his sister turned his back on him, he pounced on the mascot again. 

Jun's brother in law, arrived a little before five and no time was wasted to round up everybody present to sing happy birthday to his nephew. After the song the mascot wished a happy birthday to Jun's nephew then bid goodbye to the kids, who answered back cheerfully. 

Jun saw the bear leave and thought to follow them and apologize for his behavior earlier. He catched up to them at the entrance just in time to see the guy inside the costume take off his head. 

"Hey, I want to apologize for before — Sho?" His eyes widen in surprise while the other man's expression was mischievous. 

"Hey, nice party today." Sho said as if Jun hadn't completely embarrassed himself in front of his crush, no less. 

"I-uh... I'm sorry about being so much trouble today." For some reason Sho's smile became wider and Jun felt the heat rise on his face. 

"Ah, about that. I was warned but I gotta say, I wasn't expecting it to be you, that was a surprise." 

"I-l'm sorry." Jun apologized again, wanting nothing more than a whole appeared right under his feet and swallowed him.

"Is okay, you were super cute." 

Sho left as soon as he said that, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Jun replay his words over and over again.


End file.
